


Refracted Light

by twtd



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-23
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd





	Refracted Light

The lights in the mezzanine sparkled and flashed. She knew that coming would be a bad idea, but the tickets were too good to waste. Liz sipped her champagne. The bubbles refracted the lights a second time creating a seemingly chaotic pattern on her skin. Casey was supposed to be here. Casey was the reason that she had bought the tickets in the first place. Now, she was drinking exquisite champagne that she couldn't enjoy because as each of the bubbles popped on her tongue, the brief sting only reminded her of Casey's words as she walked away.


End file.
